


Эта странная штука – жизнь

by Naturka



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На зявку: "Парни пришли на премьеру к Райли на Мгновения Нью-Йорка, а потом был небольшой корпоратив, и их застукал тогда еще не знакомый с ними Падалеки. А потом некоторое время спустя ...написать о реакции, когда его с Крисом и Стивом познакомил Дженсен".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эта странная штука – жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Заказывали юмор, но с ним у автора вечные проблемы, поэтому за неимением оного присутствует мозготрах в приличном количестве. Кроме того, поскольку в заявке указано желание узнать о реакции Джареда, то сам собой напросился POV Джареда, соответственно - взгляд на происходящее с его стороны.  
> Заранее приношу всем свои глубокие и искренние извинения за действия некоторых персонажей по ходу пьесы, а также за то, что это больше похоже на фик из другого фэндома.

***

Это был странный день. Начиная с утреннего пробуждения, когда я вдруг осознал, что именно сегодня могу стать звездой. Ну, если не звездой, то, во всяком случае, обо мне узнают и за пределами Соединенных Штатов. И заканчивая тем, что очнулся я в своем номере с пылающими то ли от возбуждения, то ли от стыда ушами, совершенно обескураженный тем, чему стал свидетелем.  
Показ фильма закончился. Всю съемочную группу, включая актерский состав, пригласили на сцену, долго поздравляли, что-то говорили о спонсорах, а потом начался банкет. Ну, вы все, наверное, можете себе представить, что такое – банкет после подобных мероприятий? Все только начинается чинно, благородно, а заканчивается хорошо, если просто скандалами без пострадавших и вызова полиции и бригады скорой помощи.  
На все премьеры, которые проходили с моим участием в предыдущие годы, я приезжал либо с родителями, либо с Джеффом. Однако в прошлом году мне исполнился двадцать один год, фактическое совершеннолетие, и в этот раз я был один. Не считая приглядывавшего за мной поначалу агента. Но и он к середине вечеринки куда-то исчез, оставив меня в компании Райли.  
Тот веселился, рассказывая анекдоты и тиская непонятно каким образом пробравшуюся на вечеринку фанатку. Девушка смеялась, пьянея на глазах, и вскоре и Смит покинул меня ради «легкой добычи», как он выразился, подхватив девушку под локоток и подмигнув мне на прощание.  
Я тоже уже собирался отправиться в гостиницу. Благо, обо мне все забыли, и можно было сбежать, не привлекая к себе излишнего внимания. Вот только… Не знаю, какой бес потащил меня в тот коридор, ведь шел я совсем в другую сторону. Возможно, здесь сыграли свою роль присущий мне с детства дух авантюризма и приличная доза выпитого алкоголя. А может, я просто захотел отлить, и заблудился. Впрочем, не важно.  
Я шел по слабо освещенному коридору, заставленному какими-то ящиками со сваленным в них и поверх них барахлом, в поисках места, где бы мог отсидеться, не привлекая к себе внимания излишне прытких репортеров, но все двери, как назло, были заперты. Уже отчаявшись и решив повернуть обратно, я внезапно заметил слабую полоску света, пробивавшуюся из-под одной из них.  
Подойдя, я осторожно толкнул даже на вид хлипкую дверь, и она поддалась, приоткрывшись ровно на столько, чтобы с моего места можно было без проблем разглядеть, что же было внутри. А точнее то, что внутри происходило. Поначалу я решил, что эти двое просто стоят у противоположной стены спиной ко мне, и только после заметил, что джинсы того, который был ближе, спущены почти до щиколоток, и он с силой вбивается во второго – остававшегося в одно только рубашке-ковбойке и практически распластанного по стене. И уже в последнюю очередь я услышал звуки: стоны и приглушенные ругательства одного, и хриплое, с присвистом дыхание второго.  
Я стоял, не в силах отвести взгляд, понимая, что увидел что-то, абсолютно не предназначенное для чужих глаз, и ощущая, как сам начал возбуждаться от запретного зрелища. Нет, в то время я, конечно, уже не был девственником, и однополые отношения так же не были для меня секретом. Но увидеть это своими глазами…  
Наконец, испугавшись того, как мое собственное тело реагирует на сцену, в которой один парень трахает другого, я сделал шаг назад, намереваясь, как и думал до этого, вернуться обратно в банкетный зал. Тут же мне под ноги что-то попало. Я споткнулся, зацепив один из тех самых ящиков. И он с грохотом свалился, обрушивая на меня все свое содержимое.  
«Кажется, я попал», - это была единственная моя здравая мысль за весь вечер, ровно с того момента, как я сделал первый глоток.  
А потом меня подняли с пола и начали отряхивать чьи-то сильные руки.  
\- Эй, смотри, это же друг Райли, - произнес один из парней, темноволосый, с короткой модельной стрижкой. Именно он был «сверху» в той комнате.  
\- Точно, - подтвердил второй, с длинной, почти до плеч, светлой гривой, - Джаред, кажется.  
\- Ага, Джаред, - мой язык заплетался, и даже эта фраза вызвала некоторые затруднения, и парни рассмеялись.  
\- О, а малыш-то пьяный, - произнес один.  
\- Ну, нам же лучше, значит, завтра он уже ничего помнить не будет, - улыбнулся второй.  
\- Не буду, - подтвердил я, усиленно кивая и желая только одного: сбежать, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Это я и попытался воплотить в жизнь, вывернувшись из рук все еще удерживавшего меня темноволосого, и сделал шаг в сторону, снова спотыкаясь о валяющийся на полу по моей вине хлам.  
\- Э, нет, парень, - произнес тот, подхватывая меня, не давая снова упасть, - если Смит узнает, что мы его друга оставили одного в таком виде, он нам никогда этого не простит. Давай-ка, мы тебя в гостиницу отвезем.  
И они вдвоем, не слушая моих протестов, потащили меня к выходу из ресторана.  
А потом я очнулся на своей кровати в собственном гостиничном номере, раздетый и аккуратно впихнутый в мою старую пижаму, которую и не носил никогда с тех пор, как уехал из дома, только возил с собою повсюду, как странный, но все-таки талисман.

***

\- Джей, ну что ты как маленький? – Дженсен пытался вытащить меня на очередную вечеринку. Нет, я, конечно, был бы не против, если бы она проходила где-нибудь поблизости от того места, где я сейчас находился, а находился я в родном Сан-Антонио, но… И вот это «но» останавливало сильнее, чем любые другие доводы. Вечеринка должна была проходить на следующий день в Лос-Анджелесе. И даже не это было главным, а то, ради чего меня вообще звали на это сборище.  
Эклз, этот засранец, пообещавший устроить мне «сладкую жизнь», если я не приеду, собирался познакомить меня со своим лучшим другом и лучшим другом его лучшего друга. За более чем полгода общения с Дженсеном я привык считать, что у него друзей ближе меня нет. По воле пиарщиков наше общение, бывшее поначалу просто товарищеским, постепенно переросло в нечто, более похожее на дружбу, чем первоначальные приятельские отношения. А совсем недавно я начал замечать за собой, что смотрю на своего сериального брата с теми же мыслями и эмоциями, что и на Сандру. Мою маленькую любовь всей моей жизни. И, видимо, теперь уже не единственную.  
Поэтому даже мысль познакомиться с теми, кто мог бы увести от меня внимание Дженсена, казалась мне страшной. Но угрозы последнего были еще страшнее – уж кому, как не мне было знать, на что способна его изощренная фантазия. В общем, я собрался и поехал.  
Уж лучше бы я пару раз проснулся в одной кровати с ящерицей или мне на голову бы свалилось ведро с сахарным сиропом, честное слово!  
Перелет в Лос-Анджелес прошел почти незаметно по причине полной занятости моего внимания двумя моими соседями. Я не гомофоб, особенно в свете моих последних мыслей о себе, да и в принципе мне всегда было все равно, чем люди занимаются за закрытыми дверями собственных квартир. А эти двое были просто… сложно подобрать подходящее слово, которым можно было бы описать взгляды, которые они бросали друг на друга, их как бы случайные друг к другу прикосновения. Мне бы тоже хотелось подобного, не со стороны Сэнди.  
Однако мечты об этом исчезли, как только я вышел из самолета. Дженсен приехал встречать меня в аэропорт, обосновав это тем, что нанять такси в этом чертовом городе ангелов стоит просто бешеных денег, а мы пока не настолько суперзвезды, чтобы разбрасывать зеленые направо и налево. Он стоял у выхода из терминала. Я шел следом за привлекшими мое внимание парнями, и получилось так, что в поле моего зрения были и они, и сам Дженсен. И я бы никогда не подумал, что у него есть еще и такое выражение лица: нечто среднее между брезгливостью и гадливостью, приправленное злыми искорками в глазах. Конечно, все эти чувства отразились на лице моего напарника настолько быстро, что невнимательный зритель ни за что бы их не заметил, но я-то уже привык видеть все. И это мне не понравилось. Никогда бы не подумал, что у Эклза могут быть какие-то проблемы в этой сфере.  
Но стоило только нам обняться – чисто по-дружески, и никак иначе, как все эти мысли тут же выветрились у меня из головы, оставив после себя только горькое послевкусие. Мы погрузились в машину Дженсена и отправились сначала к нему домой, а потом – в клуб, где его друзья давали концерт.  
К клубу мы подкатили почти к концу выступления группы «Кейн», публика, уже разогретая, вытанцовывала что-то непонятное под гремучую смесь кантри и рока, название которой пока еще точно не придумали. И я только собрался присоединиться к этой разношерстной толпе, как Дженсен потащил меня куда-то в сторону служебных помещений.  
\- Дождемся парней здесь, - произнес он, буквально вталкивая меня в небольшую гримерку.  
\- Но я бы хотел послушать, - я попробовал возразить, но в мою руку тут же был впихнут бокал, в котором через несколько секунд уже плескалась прозрачная янтарного цвета жидкость, подозрительно пахнущая алкоголем.  
\- Пей, - Дженсен подтолкнул мою руку ближе, наливая то же самое и себе из бутылки без этикетки.  
\- Это что? – ну, точно, по запаху напоминает виски со странным древесным ароматом.  
\- Пей!  
Я сделал глоток - горло обожгло, выбивая дух - и закашлялся. На глазах выступили слезы. А «заноза в заднице Эклз» рассмеялся.  
\- Парни называют это «Коктейль Молотова». Смесь виски, коньяка и еще чего-то, о чем они никому не рассказывают. Даже мне, ты представляешь?  
Он ткнул мне в плечо кулаком, и я, не удержавшись на ногах, сел в стоящее позади глубокое мягкое кресло. Дженсен тут же присел рядом, на один из его подлокотников, и оперся локтем о мое плечо.  
\- Действительно, огнеопасная смесь, - я тоже рассмеялся в ответ, оставляя стакан на ближайшую вертикальную поверхность, коей оказался гримировочный стол, и нечаянно сталкивая Дженсена с его места.  
\- Джей, ты – неуклюжий болван, - Эклз беззлобно выругался, пролив на себя все содержимое собственного бокала, и начал стягивать намокший джемпер. – Теперь придется приводить себя в порядок подручными средствами, - он подошел к выходу из гримерки. – Не шали тут, - и оставил меня одного.  
Вот уж что-что, а шалить, как выразился Дженсен, я точно не собирался, решив просто отдохнуть. Сначала я, не вставая, с места осмотрел комнатку. Она была небольшой, примерно десять на десять футов. Я невольно улыбнулся пришедшей мне в голову мысли о том, что если вдоль стены положить полтора меня, то мы с моей половиной вполне бы поместились. Взяв отставленный бокал, я сделал новый глоток. В этот раз коктейль прошел легче, я даже смог выдохнуть и расслабленно откинулся в кресле, прикрывая глаза.  
Наверное, я все-таки заснул. Потому что разбудили меня приглушенные мужские голоса, по звучанию которых я понял, что их обладатели о чем-то спорят. Сделав вид, что продолжаю спать, я чуть разомкнул веки, ровно настолько, чтобы видеть достаточно, но при этом не выдать себя, и прислушался.  
\- Ты уверен? – спросил один, с длинными темными волосами, перехваченными банданой.  
\- А кто же еще? Никто кроме Дженсена не мог его сюда привести, значит это он, - ответил второй, с более светлыми волосами и кучей фенечек и браслетов на обоих запястьях.  
\- Ты прав, - согласился первый, на цыпочках подходя ближе ко мне и разглядывая мое лицо. – Слушай, а он тебе никого не напоминает?  
\- Крис, только не говори мне, что ты не проверял, с кем наш друг практически живет вот уже почти год? – второй тоже подошел ближе, и потянул первого за руку на себя.  
«Ага, - подумал я, - значит первый – Крис Кейн, а второй – Стив Карлсон, тот самый лучший друг».  
\- Нет, а что? – Крис улыбнулся, обхватывая Стива поперек талии и скользя губами по его шее. – Честно? Мне не было интересно. Мне ничего не интересно, пока ты рядом, кроме тебя.  
\- А если мы его разбудим? – Карлсон потянулся в руках Кейна, словно сытый мартовский кот.  
\- Как ты думаешь, он сильно удивится, если увидит то, что уже однажды видел?  
Руки Криса скользнули вниз по груди Стива, подтягивая полы длинной рубашки и начиная расстегивать пуговицы.  
\- Хм, а ты уверен, что он не такой же, как наш Дженсен? Знаешь, я до сих пор боюсь, что однажды он нас застукает, и что в этом случае произойдет, - Карлсон остановил Кейна, и развернулся к нему, ловя губами его губы, и тут же шарахнулся в сторону, с грохотом опрокидывая стоящий там стул.  
\- А что должно произойти? – я услышал голос Дженсена и напрягся, понимая, что сохранить вид спящей невинности мне уже не удастся.  
Крис тоже сделал шаг в сторону, противоположную той, где оказался Стив, и усмехнулся.  
\- Дженсен, а мы тут тебя дожидались. Ты собирался познакомить нас со своим новым другом.  
\- Думаю, что в этом помещении нет ни одного моего друга, - слова буквально повисли в воздухе, давя на всех присутствующих, а произнесший их еще раз окинул нашу троицу злым взглядом и, развернувшись, вышел за дверь, аккуратно прикрыв ее за собой.  
Первым, как это ни странно, очнулся Стив, выбежав вслед за Дженсеном и оставив нас с Крисом наедине.  
\- Ну, что, Джаред, ведь, правильно? – он взял мой бокал, принюхался к его содержимому, кивнул, словно соглашаясь сам с собой, и допил остатки коктейля. – Как дальше жить будем?  
\- Меня как-то моя старая жизнь устраивает, - я огрызнулся, злясь на себя за то, что стал невольным сообщником отлучения меня же от жизни человека, в которого был влюблен.  
«Упс, - эта мысль блохой заскакала в голове, словно пытаясь пробить собою мою бедную черепушку, - я точно в него влюблен…».  
\- А по-старому уже не будет, - произнес Крис, протягивая мне руку. – Кристиан Кейн.  
\- Наверное, ты прав, - я поднялся, чуть пошатываясь и сравнивая эту ситуацию с той, произошедшей чуть больше года назад. – Джаред Падалеки.  
И в этот момент вернулся Карлсон.  
\- Он уехал. Один. На своей машине. Парни, он же выпил, ему нельзя за руль! – вслед за Стивом в гримерку ввалились остальные члены их группы.  
\- Уверен, что с ним ничего не случится, - каменно спокойным голосом выдал Кейн и махнул рукой в мою сторону: - Знакомьтесь, ребята, это Джаред. Джаред – это ребята.  
Я по очереди поздоровался за руку с каждым, обмениваясь приветствиями и даже не силясь сразу запомнить все имена. Все-таки с этим у меня всегда были проблемы. Потом, если все утрясется, и мне удастся пообщаться с этими парнями подольше, я запомню их всех. А сейчас мои мысли были заняты только одним.  
\- И все-таки я, наверное, поеду к нему, - произнес я, как только «церемония» знакомства была закончена. - Попробую поговорить.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Крис, словно бы взявший надо мною шефство, - тебя посадить в такси?  
\- Думаю, сам смогу, - натянуто улыбнулся я, кивая всем на прощание. – Ну, все, я пошел. Пока, ребята, еще встретимся.  
Дженсен нашелся дома. Дверь в его квартиру оказалась приоткрытой, а сам он валялся на кровати, бездумно пялясь в потолок.  
\- Дженс, - я сел рядом, кладя руку ему на плечо, - ну, ты чего? Неужели от того, что ты узнал, Стив с Крисом перестали быть твоими друзьями?  
В данный момент мне было все равно, что он думает обо мне. Просто хотелось, чтобы он ничего не видел.  
\- Джей, ты просто ничего не понимаешь, - Дженсен резко сел, матрас под ним прогнулся, и я оказался лежащим на кровати, практически поменявшись ролями со своим напарником. – Мы знакомы уже хрен знает, сколько лет, и все это время они мне врали. Вот скажи, - он наклонился, заглядывая мне в глаза, и у меня сбилось дыхание от этой его близости, - ты бы смог мне врать? Тем более о таком?  
Я зажмурился, ощущая, что в штанах становится предательски тесно, и попытался представить Эрика в одном из самых вызывающих нарядов Сэры и с мелкой болонкой под подмышкой.  
\- Молчишь? – почти прошипел Дженсен, вставая и чуть пошатываясь выходя из комнаты. Я уже испугался, что он снова куда-то намылился, но нет, он вернулся через несколько минут, таща за собой ноутбук.  
\- Вот, смотри, - он раскрыл передо мною папку со своими фотоснимками, и я снова прикрыл глаза, вызывая все тот же образ Крипке. Дженсен на этих фотографиях был еще совсем мальчишкой. С отросшими крашеными волосами, вызывающе яркими веснушками и тоскливым взглядом, прячущимся за постановочной улыбкой.  
\- Ну как, нравится, - я вздрогнул, машинально пролистнув страницу ниже и натыкаясь взглядом на то, что точно не могло быть правдой.  
\- Дженс, это ведь неправда? Монтаж? – я беспомощно посмотрел на него, понимая, что монтажом это быть точно не может – слишком все четко, слишком правдивые позы.  
\- А теперь скажи мне, - он отобрал у меня ноутбук, почти отшвыривая его в кресло в углу комнаты, - как после всего этого я должен реагировать на то, что два моих лучших друга спят вместе?  
\- А ты не задумывался, что они просто любят друг друга? – я произнес это и замер, боясь пошевелится и не думая ни о чем, кроме одного: зря я согласился на эту поездку.  
\- Все, - я открыл глаза, глядя на то, как Дженсен стягивает с себя майку и начинает расстегивать ремень на джинсах, - я устал. Пора спать. Иди уже, Джей, я тебе в гостиной на диване оставил постельное белье. Подушку и одеяло возьмешь в шкафу.  
С этими словами он стянул штаны, отбрасывая их в ту же сторону, куда до этого отправился ни в чем не виноватый ноутбук, и вышел из комнаты, а через несколько секунд раздался шум воды из ванной.  
«Ну, что, значит, будем действовать иначе», - я улыбнулся, поднимаясь и выуживая из кармана валяющихся джинсов мобильный телефон Дженсена.

***

\- Слушай, а ты уверен, что у нас все получится? – нервно постукивая пальцами по краю белоснежной фарфоровой раковины, Стив смотрел на принимающего душ бойфренда. В его ответе он нисколько не сомневался – Кристиан Кейн практически с первой минуты их знакомства стал единственным человеком, слова и мысли которого никогда не расходились с делом. И если Крис говорил, что все будет так, значит именно так все и происходило.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - уверенно улыбнулся Кейн, вспенивая губку с хвойным гелем для душа и протягивая ее Карлсону. – Потрешь мне спину?

***

Я проснулся от дверного звонка. Тихо выругавшись и посмотрев на часы, стоящие на журнальном столике и показывавшие восемь тридцать утра, встал и ухмыльнулся: кажется, ребята начали свое наступление.  
\- Дженс, - зайдя в спальню, я потряс Эклза за плечо.  
Он проснулся, приподнялся на руках, недовольно посмотрел на меня, чертыхнулся, закрыл глаза, падая на одну подушку головой и накрывая ее второй.  
\- Отвали, у меня выходной.  
\- Там пришел посыльный, ему нужна твоя подпись, - я снова потряс его за плечо, после чего сдернул с него одеяло и, обхватив поперек талии, буквально стащил с кровати, приводя в вертикальное положение.  
\- Ну, все, ладно, иду.  
Дженсен вывернулся из моих рук и как был – в одних трусах – направился в сторону входной двери. Я хмыкнул, провожая его взглядом, и двинулся следом: хоть я и был зачинщиком всего предстоящего, но в детали плана меня не посвящали, и мне самому было интересно, что же придумали парни.  
Чуть повозившись с замком, Дженсен распахнул дверь и замер: на него смотрел огромный плюшевый цыпленок. Конечно, мы оба понимали, что это всего лишь человек, одетый в костюм петуха-малолетки, но все-таки увидеть подобное рано утром, когда к этому вроде бы нет никакого повода… И тут цыпленок запел густым раскатистым басом:  
\- С днем рождения тебя, с днем рождения тебя, с днем рождения, Дженсен, с днем рождения тебя! – после чего присел в неуклюжем реверансе и вытащил из-за спины приличного размера коробку, упакованную в разноцветную фольгу и украшенную множеством бантиков и сердечек.  
\- Извини, приятель, ты, кажется, ошибся адресом, - произнес Дженсен и захлопнул дверь перед носом оторопевшего цыпленка.  
\- Дженс, - я прекратил ржать, и попытался воззвать к разуму хмурого друга, - но ведь он твое имя в песенке назвал.  
\- И что? – он с вызовом посмотрел на меня. – У меня день рождения первого марта, а сегодня восьмое июня. И, кроме того, что, мало на свете парней с именем Дженсен?  
И в этот момент снова раздался дверной звонок. Поняв, что Дженсен даже не собирается открывать, я сам подошел к двери и распахнул ее, ожидая увидеть все того же цыпленка. Но ошибся. На пороге стояла благообразного вида старушка.  
\- Извините, молодой человек, - произнесла она, обращаясь ко мне, - тут у вас лежало, - и протянула ту же коробку, которую пытался вручить Дженсену цыпленок.  
\- Да, спасибо огромное, - я поблагодарил расплывшуюся в довольной улыбке леди и закрыл дверь. – Дженсен, может быть, ты откроешь?  
\- Зачем, если это даже не мне? – произнес он и направился в сторону кухни.  
\- Ну, хотя бы потому, что это точно тебе. Тут есть записка, - я протянул ему сложенный вдвое листок бумаги, на котором было написано: «Дженсену Россу Эклзу эсквайру лично в руки. Не вскрывать! Не кантовать! Не выбрасывать!».  
Прочитав записку, Дженсен хмыкнул, и я впервые за утро увидел на его лице некое подобие улыбки.  
\- Вот же придурки, - прошептал он, помешивая кофе в турке, думая, что я этого точно не услышу.  
Ну что ж, счет был один-ноль в пользу парней. Интересно, что они придумают дальше?  
А дальше было гораздо проще: они приехали сами.  
Я не рассказывал еще о квартире Дженсена. Она располагалась на втором этаже одного из кондоминиумов в тихом зеленом районе Лос-Анджелеса. Здесь жили достаточно респектабельные люди, и появление перед домом ярко раскрашенного фургона, из которого несколько парней спешно начали вытаскивать музыкальные инструменты и устанавливать их по центру небольшого дворика перед домом, было воспринято ими как нарушение общественного порядка. Ребята еще не успели настроиться, как к ним с громким воем полицейской сирены подкатила патрульная машина, и из нее вышел типичный «представитель порядка», поигрывая дубинкой, и направился прямиком к Крису, видимо, опознав в нем старшего.  
Я наблюдал за всем этим в окно, пытаясь заставить Дженсена оторваться от перелистывания каналов на телевизоре, но он никак на меня не реагировал. Во всяком случае, делал вид, что не реагирует. А представление продолжалось.  
Полицейский, переговорив с Кейном, отошел к своей машине, там о чем-то переговорил с напарником, после чего прислонился к капоту и приготовился наблюдать за происходящим. В это время ребята настроили инструменты, и понеслось.  
Концерт длился часа полтора с перерывами на звонки в дверь и выкрики с просьбами о прощении. Дженсен все так же сидел на диване, делая вид, что безумно увлечен просмотром какого-то глупого сериала, а сам довольно улыбался.  
\- Дженс, они уезжают, - парни из группы собрали вещи и забрались в фургон.  
\- Ага, - отозвался Дженсен, улыбаясь уже во весь рот.  
\- Может, ты хотя бы подарок откроешь? – я протянул ему коробку.  
\- Ну, и кто придумал такое убожество? – проворчал он, разрывая упаковку. – Точно не Стив, у него бы на такое фантазии не хватило. Хотя, от Криса я подобного тоже не ожидал.  
\- Ты многого от них не ожидал, - я сказал эту фразу и только после этого понял, что все испортил.  
Дженсен внезапно напрягся и замер с наполовину развернутой коробкой в руках.  
\- Слушай, извини, я не хотел тебе напоминать, - я тут же начал что-то лепетать, чувствуя себя последним болваном.  
\- А знаешь что самое обидное? – Дженсен внезапно сел и, разорвав фольгу до конца, открыл коробку. – Я сам во всем виноват. Стив все знает, и я понимаю, почему они не хотели мне ничего говорить. Так, а это что?  
Он достал из коробки вторую – поменьше, упакованную точно так же, как и первая.  
\- Эм, второй подарок? – произнес я очередную глупость.  
\- А первый где? – Дженсен улыбнулся, и я понял, что в этот раз, кажется, пронесло.  
\- Да ладно, разворачивай уже, - я подтолкнул его руку ко второй коробке, и он с азартом, присущим ребенку, начал разворачивать ее. В ней оказалась еще одна, и еще. Итого мы насчитали восемь коробок. На дне последней лежало два пригласительных на сегодняшний вечер в клуб, название которого нам обоим было незнакомо, и очередная записка: «Прости дураков. Обещаем никогда больше ничего от тебя не скрывать. Кстати, а ты в курсе, что твой напарник к тебе неровно дышит?».  
Я нервно хохотнул, когда Дженсен вслух прочитал записку и вопросительно уставился на меня.  
\- Дженс, честное слово, я тут ни при чем, - я поднял обе руки в защитном жесте, а он только улыбнулся.  
\- Да ладно, а то я не в курсе своей невъебенной красоты, от которой все только и делают, что падают к моим ногам. Не парься, чувак, все в порядке.  
Я в который раз за день облегченно выдохнул и улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Обещаю, если что – ты узнаешь об этом первым, - произнес я, радуясь, что у меня все-таки есть Сэнди, и мне не нужно придумывать других отговорок, доказывая собственную гетеросексуальность.

***

Клуб был тематическим. Не знаю, о чем думали парни, приглашая Дженсена в такое место, но они не просчитались. Когда мы подъехали на стоянку перед входом, я поначалу подумал, что Эклз сейчас развернется и уедет обратно, но он просто хмыкнул, выключил двигатель и вылез.  
\- Мне кажется, - произнес он, как только я выбрался из машины следом за ним, - что мы не совсем к месту одеты.  
Но тут из дверей клуба вышли Крис и Стив, что-то громко обсуждая и без стеснения обнимаясь, и мысль о том, что простые джинсы и свободные рубашки навыпуск неуместны в гей-клубах, как-то отпали сами собой.  
\- О, парни, вы уже приехали, - Крис был первым, кто заметил нас, направляя своей рукой Стива в нашу сторону.  
\- Да, но я вас еще не простил, - улыбнулся Дженсен, по очереди обнявшись с обоими и что-то шепнув Стиву на ухо. Тот кивнул, и они отошли в сторону, о чем-то тихо переговариваясь.  
\- Ну, и как тебе выходные? – спросил Крис, ревниво следя за своим бойфрендом.  
\- Нормально, но было бы лучше без этих ваших выяснений отношений, - я теперь уже внимательно посмотрел на Кейна. Вроде бы ничего особенного: обычный техасский парень, далеко не красавец, и что в нем нашел Стив?  
\- Ты его любишь?  
\- А? – я очнулся, ловя на себе насмешливый взгляд голубых глаз, и понял, что не отрываясь смотрю на Дженсена, который все еще о разговаривает со Стивом.  
\- А ты? – вопросом на вопрос ответил я.

***

В общем, все хорошо, что хорошо кончается. Наверное, если бы не тот прошлогодний инцидент на вечеринке в честь показа «Мгновений», мне было бы гораздо сложнее принять тот факт, что оба лучших друга Дженсена оказались геями. Хотя они и повторяли постоянно, что они геи только друг для друга, а не для всех, кому захочется пристроиться к ним, не важно, сзади или спереди. На этой фразе Крис ржал, как конь, а Стив смущенно отводил глаза. А я понимал, что если все-таки когда-нибудь решусь рассказать Дженсену о своих чувствах, у меня всегда есть крепкий тыл и надежная поддержка тех, кто любит его не меньше, чем я, пусть и несколько по-другому. Хотя, последнее меня как раз очень даже устраивает.


End file.
